


A Submissive's First Shower

by KrazyK85



Series: Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips Outtakes/Supplementals [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyK85/pseuds/KrazyK85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips after the horse punishment. New submissive, Edward, is taking a shower with his Mistress keeping a close eye on her property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Submissive's First Shower

 

The ice cold water flowed over me as I stood underneath the spray. It felt good against my flushed skin, but it only seemed to tighten my muscles even more. The whole point of a cold shower was to help alleviate some of the strain my cock was under as the blood pulsated in the shaft, but it was difficult to keep my body in check, knowing that Bella was standing outside the shower door.

She set up camp in the bathroom, watching me like a hawk as I took my shower. She told me that she didn't want me touching myself and that until I learned restraint over my carnal desires that she would always be there making sure I stayed in line. She even promised that the chastity belt I was to wear during my training would make things easier for me.

I didn't know what she meant by that, but part of me was excited to find out.

As I quickly lathered the soap over my body, I made a conscious effort to ignore the one part that was aching to be touched. It was the first time I'd ever had to fight the urge to stroke my penis. In the past, it wasn't even a thought. It was something I did to quench my sexual frustration and in the past three weeks it'd been the  _only_  sex I was getting; now, it was the forbidden fruit, and it made me crave it that much more. The only thing that stopped me was Bella's watchful eyes and the possibility of another round on the horse for disobeying my mistress's direct order.

_Damn! That shit was brutal…_

My mind was never far from the punishment she gave me; my balls and ass crack were still sore, but it was about more than just the obvious discomfort I was under. It was a lesson that I had to learn, but it was so much more about her as my Domme than it was about as her Sub. The way she handled the James situation and my blatant misbehavior was a fucking eye-opener. The raw and fierce way she took control of me was something I hadn't expected, but the end result left me feeling wanted.

I smiled to myself as I re-played the way my mistress spoke to me and how she looked so fucking sexy all pissed off. The disappointment I felt for disobeying her almost overshadowed everything else, but I knew taking my punishment in silence was the only way I could prove to her how good of a Sub I could actually be. In a way, my plan had worked because when she came back in, taking care of me the way she did, I'd seen the rewards of my good behavior.

A happy Domme makes for a happy Sub…

The draw she had over me was something I couldn't explain, and there were so many fucking times I asked myself why I cared so much. Why did I stalk her up at the school, and why did I blackmail her into taking me as a Submissive?

If it was just about the sex, I would've taken her up on her offer, fucking her hard on her desk…

The only thing that left was the desire to be dominated—which I had no idea I actually wanted until Saturday night. It captivated me somehow. The way I felt on my knees in her dungeon, waiting with anticipation as she circled me like I was her prey, waiting to strike, and devour me whole.

I was instantly addicted to it, and although I wanted my flesh to be tantalized with strong sting of a leather whip, I also realized that it was about Bella, herself. She was only one that I wanted to deliver that sort of pleasurable pain upon me. The attraction I held for her was so over-powering that at times, it clouded everything around me; all I saw was her.

The other thing I was really ever aware of was my raging hard-on that she gave me. It was bitter-sweet agony because the restriction she placed on me not to touch myself was driving me mad. I mean, it got so bad that I actually missed being able to masturbate. A week ago, it was a fucking nuisance, but now…God, I fucking wished I could take my hand and beat my cock into submission.

_Damn…Those were the fucking days._

When I exited the shower, I saw that my mistress standing in the middle of the bathroom, holding a towel out for me. She looked so fucking beautiful, watching me closely, roaming her eyes over my naked body. The way she stared at me like I was a piece of fucking meat only seemed to arouse me more, and when I groaned loudly from frustration, a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Come, let me dry you," she instructed.

The stern tone in her voice was just a ply to torture me further because I knew her game. My mistress was well aware of my attraction to her, and she capitalized on it. She noticed the way my body responded to her voice, her touch, and even her fucking intoxicating scent.

She fed off my excitement, fueling her more as my desire for increased.

Taking the last steps in her direction, I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was still in my fucking birthday suit, and that, I'd been that way for the last two hours. Shit at this point, it felt fucking normal; to be honest, I've never been bashful about nudity, but I also didn't go fucking parading my cock around so openly either.

It just seemed like something that I was going have to get used to and after the punishment, I realized that there were worse things than being naked.

My mistress smiled coyly at me as she bent down to dry me off. My eyes locked with hers as she came close to my erect penis, a wisp of her hair brushing against the head on her way down. The thrill of my mistress being so close to my cock was a fucking rush, and I was unable to keep my excitement in check as I relished in the sight of her on her knees.

Suddenly, my fantasies took over as I imagined her placing her small hand around my shaft, stroking it lightly as the tip of her tongue peeked out of her hot mouth, and licking the head of my swollen cock.

_Fuck!_

It was all I could think about it. Even as she patted me down with the towel, my mind was elsewhere—thinking of her lips wrapped around my dick as she slid her mouth up and down my engorged member, setting my insides on fire as I hit the back of her throat with force as I was coming closer to my release.

"Eyes on me, Edward," my mistress said suddenly.

There was as intense sting on my penis from where my mistress flicked the head with her fingers. The pain was minimal, but it brought me back to the present as I snapped my eyes open. There she was, looking fucking beautiful, her brown eyes glaring at me with intensity. Luckily, it wasn't a hateful gaze, but it was clear that she knew exactly where my mind had gone, and she wasn't fucking happy about it.

Shamefully, I took a quick glance down at my cock, and saw that I had it pressed it up against her stomach. The disappointment in myself was rolling off me in waves and as I took a step back to remove my member from her, I noticed that I had pre-cum all over my mistress's shirt.

_Fucking perfect!_

"Sorry, Mistress," I replied, mortified by my actions.

She handed me the towel forcefully as she reached up and took off her shirt, displaying her perfect breasts to me. It was the first time I'd seen them outside my fucking imagination, and as expected, I did them no fucking justice. My mistress's breasts weren't large or small, but perfect. The soft peach areolas complimented her ivory skin, and the nipples were perky as the cold air hit, causing them to pebble for my ogling pleasure.

My fists were clenching the towel as I watched her examine her tank top with a furrowed brow, looking so fucking sexy. She was completely bare to me, but her confidence in her own body was such a fucking turn on, and my body responded. Shit, my cock was so fucking frustrated at this point and the pain was starting to overwhelm me again.

It was becoming quite a feat for me to not give in and touch myself. If I didn't find some relief soon, I knew that the constant state of arousal that my mistress put me in was eventually going to be the death of me.

Bella glanced up at me, tossing her shirt in my direction, I quickly caught it in the air, releasing the bath towel, and letting it drop to the floor.

"Wash my shirt," she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," I answered promptly.

She appraised me for a second before letting out a small sigh. "Now, I laid out your clothes that you'll be wearing for the evening. Once you're dressed, you are to go downstairs and prepare dinner for us while I grade papers in my office. You have approximately two hours to finish that task. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered.

She gave me one severe nod before turning on her heel to exit the bathroom. When she reached the door, she swung back around, and walked back over to me. She pressed her bare chest against mine, and the skin on skin contact was so un-fucking-believable that I nearly came right there.

_God, she drives me crazy…_

"Listen to me, Edward," Bella's stated sternly, her hot breath wafting over my face. "This cock," she said, reaching down and grasping hold of my dick tightly, causing me to hiss from the contact, "is mine. You're not allowed to touch it or come without my permission. Your orgasms belong to me and only me. Is that clear?"

I nodded in response because I didn't trust myself to say anything. When she saw that I understood her conditions she released her grip on me, taking away the warmth of her small hand. It was bittersweet because as much as I craved contact, I knew nothing would ever come of it, and it managed to make the agony ten times worse.

"You have five minutes," she instructed as she walked out of the bathroom.

I stood frozen in the bathroom for a good minute, trying to force my cock to go down, but as the minutes ticked by, I knew it was fucking useless. My dick wanted to be sheathed in my mistress, and if he couldn't have that, he was more than happy to have ole' rosy palm. However, neither of them was possible.

My mistress made it very clear to me that self-love was not allowed, and that my pleasure was in her hands. It was a fucking turn-on to hear her state those commanding words to me because I wanted her to be the one to make me fucking come, and I knew that when I finally did that it was going to be a fucking truck load.

_Fuck!_

Groaning loudly, I ran a hand through my hair, tugging at the ends. This usually had a calming effect on me, but now it seemed as though nothing was going to fucking help me. All it did was piss me off more and what I really fucking needed was a cigarette. My clothes were still in the playroom where Bella had disrobed me and I didn't know if it would be acceptable for me to go in there to get them.

The chances of me sneaking in to grab my smokes undetected were slim and as I pouted over that fact, I knew my allotted time was running out.

The last thing I wanted to do was anger my mistress.

Tossing the soiled tank top in to the sink, I made my way to the bedroom. When she first brought me into this room after the punishment, I have to admit that I was too focused on her to really pay attention. Now that she was away from me and I could think clearly, I saw that the room was very nice. It had warm, masculine colors. The walls were a dark brown, and the sleigh bed had a black comforter on it. As I stepped further into the room, I noticed that there was only one dresser, two bedside tables, an LCD television on the wall, and a large walk-in closet to the far right of the bathroom.

The layout was pretty fucking sweet, but as I approached the bed my happy shit-eating grin turned into a look of horror. There on the bed, like my mistress promised, were my clothes for tonight. What she forgot to tell me was that it was a fucking apron. It wasn't an apron that I would often see Emmett sport at his family cookouts, but a frilly apron. Fuck, to be honest, it wasn't even frilly. It was a white satin apron with a red ribbon that tied in the back. It had one pocket in the front that had a red bow attached to it, and on the chest was embroidery shaped like a god damned heart. It was straight up Valentine's Day lingerie, and as I eyed it warily, I knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be covering shit.

It would seem that my mistress expected me to prance around in her kitchen in this very revealing apron to embarrass me.

I shook my head, chucking. "What an evil bitch."


End file.
